Come Back To Me, Please
by ouatandmore
Summary: OQ Prompt: "Come Back To Me, Please." Her world is shattered. She's just waiting for the last piece of her heart to break.


**Prompt: "Come Back To Me, Please" OQ Paring**

She trapped herself in her office for days after his death. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Yet the feeling inside of her was still fresh, still raw. The loneliness had grew over time, where she stayed exactly at the place where he had vanished, dissolved, and disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Her eyes closed tightly shut, as her mind replayed the memory over and over again. She felt like she was being taunted as the memory burned into her mind.

Each day she felt a piece of her heart tear up like it was just _waiting_ to be fully broken apart. Some days she would just crawl up into a corner and just stare. It was the only time Regina cherished that moment, because she just couldn't _feel_ anything. Like she was detached from her own mind and body.

But on most days, she would cry and cry. There was nothing left for her. _Nothing._ Those "Love will always find you" or "You can find love again"? Regina would never go for that again.

She _did_ have love. She _did_ give love a second chance. But it came and go. Love couldn't just settle for her. She has gone through so many phases, so many heartbreaks, and so many hate and anger. No matter how many problems life would throw at her, they would never stop.

And Robin. Robin was the love of her life. Living without him was hell. He would make her laugh or smile, comfort her when she was sad, calm her down when she was angry, and made her feel _loved_.

At times she felt angry at everything. She felt that she did deserve love, that she deserved Robin. She deserved his smile, his witty jokes, his kisses, and everything about him that made her happy. But then Regina would remember her past, and think that she _didn't_ deserve it. It was a torture cycle.

But one day, she had it. Regina was _tired._ Tired of living miserably in her little hole, missing the person she loved with her whole heart.

So she stood up strong, doing it the first time in months and fixed herself up. Regina had only visited Robin once, the day of his funeral. Before, she couldn't stand bringing herself there, fearing that it would only break her more.

Regina wasn't sure if Robin was watching over her or not. What Hades had said about him just "vanishing" and being gone made her wonder where his soul went. She hoped that he had reached heaven, and he was with her always. But Hades words made her unsure.

Robin watching or not, Regina wanted to be the strong woman he wanted her to be. He wanted her to move on and take on her life.

As she walked to his tomb, she hid herself from the rest of the town. Regina was still too broken to face the others. She only had the strength to visit him right now.

Regina hadn't realized that she was already standing in front of his tombstone. She had felt the tears come out of her eyes as she snapped back to reality.

Her nails dug into her palm and she willed herself not to cry. This wasn't being strong. She put the flowers by his tombstone and slowly knelt down until she was fully sitting on the ground. Her head was resting between her knees, facing the front.

Regina's hand carefully moved forward as she reached to feel the tombstone, with her hand shaking by the second. The coldness of the marble that touched her hands sent a rush of chills down her body.

She took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper, "Hi, Robin." Regina's eyes closed tightly shut as she pushed back the tears. She hasn't said his name in so long.

As she opened her eyes she continued what she was saying, "I would tell you what's going on in Storybrooke, but I have nothing to tell." She made out what is _supposed_ to be a laugh, but it came out as a frog's croak instead.

"I-I um, have been hiding? Yes, hiding. In my little hole which I would like to call a safe haven." Regina said with nothing more than a whisper. What was she doing? She's putting up her walls.

Then suddenly, she leaned onto the tombstone. She spoke in a normal voice for the first time, "I miss you. God, _I miss you._ I miss your love, how you made me so damn happy and wanted. I miss you being beside me when I need you. I miss taking care of each other." Piece by piece, the walls came down.

Regina was crying now, but she didn't stop. "I imagined us having a future, you know. Taking care of Henry together, constantly loving each other, _getting married._ " Her voice cracked at the end.

"I remember feeling so giddy just at the thought of it, me in a white dress, you being in a tux looking so _handsome._ " She continued laughing bitterly. "We were supposed to be _happy._ "

She finally leaned back from the tombstone and observed it as she started tracing his name that was carved on it.

"I wish I told you how happy you made me, how much I appreciated you. I should've told you that you were my whole world and I would trade my life for you. It sounds cliché, doesn't it? But yes, it's true. I didn't deserve you, but you loved me anyway for what I am." Regina said with more tears dropping down from her red eyes. Her face was a mess, but she didn't bother wiping her tears off.

"I love you." She said in the tiniest whisper. She wanted to keep it private, something between the two of them. Something for only them to share. "Come back to me, please. I'm begging you. _Please._ "

 _Silence._

And then she just sat there with her head buried in her hands, crying until she'll run out of tears. Her tears weren't loud, but silent. It felt like the last piece of her heart had ripped, and it was over. He wasn't going to come back to her.

He's _gone._

 **I wouldn't blame you if I kind of lost you in the middle of my story. I'm still trying to get familiar with writing angst fanfictions, so sorry if it's kinda bad. Please send in reviews and send advice to help me improve! Thank you :)**


End file.
